TrickorTreat
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: Yusuke sits at home bored on Halloween. If he's lucky, maybe something will come to put a little fear in him...Oneshot.


Just a little one-shot in the Halloween Spirit. I thought of this after seeing a chick in a fuzzy outfit that reminded me of a fox. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything copyrighted. Read,enjoy, and review.

**Trick-or-Treat...**

Yusuke sat down on the couch, grumbling. It was Halloween, and he was supposed to take Keiko out on a Haunted Hayride. But, Koenma told him that some demons were planning on making mischief and none of his detectives could leave the city. It was ok for Keiko and the girls to go, however, which is really made Yusuke mad. _It's safer if they're outside the city,_ he had said.

"Safer my a-" Yusuke was interrupted by the doorbell. He moaned, standing again. He was dressed as a vampire, but didn't feel like putting the fake teeth back in. staying at home and giving little kids candy was _not_ his idea of being "on call." Besides, he should be able to eat all the candy, since he couldn't go get some.

He walked to the door, grabbing his bowl, thinking of an insult to make the group of children outside run away. He opened the door to see a couple kids, about 14, dressed like zombies.

"Trick-or-Brains…" they monotoned.

"Oh, scary," Yusuke said in a bored tone. This was obviously rehearsed. "Please, don't eat my brains. Take my candy instead." He held out the bowl until each got one, then shut the door before they even had time to say thank you.

Yusuke plopped back on the couch. Halloween had lost its fear-factor for him ever since he had met real demons and monsters. Everything looked so fake. The least he could have was a few chicks in some skimpy costumes. Then there'd be some entertainment, especially since Keiko wasn't around.

The doorbell rang again, making Yusuke moan once again. Maybe he should fire his spirit gun and just take the candy from these kids. As he approached the door however, he sensed familiar energy.

He opened the door to see Kaori and Kurama, both in their demon forms. However, their clothes were torn and bloodied. Kurama was leaning on Kaori for support, who seemed to be only slightly less worse for wear.

"Oh crap!" Yusuke shouted. "What happened?! Are you ok!?"

"Detective…" Yoko got out before nearly collapsing. Kaori did her best to keep him up, but she too went down on her knees.

"We need to get you to Genkai's!" Yusuke shouted. He cursed himself for not going out to look for the demons that were about. He turned to go grab his communicator when Kaori called him.

"Yusuke, wait!" he spun around and, to his amazement, saw both standing upright, smiling broadly, and holding out bags that were mostly full of candy.

"Trick-or-Treat!" they chorused. Yusuke's mouth dropped open and he stared.

"You have to be kidding me," he asked, unsure of whether to be mad or amused, though he was leaning towards the first one.

"It was all in good fun," Yoko said. "Why buy cheap human costumes when I get to walk around as myself?"

"Yep!" Kaori cheered. "Me and Yoko have done about three blocks now, and everyone is so amazed by our appearance, they've been piling on the candy!" she brought around two of her tails, which had larger bags of candy that were nearly full. "After your house, we were gonna stop by Suichi's house to empty this out. My tails are going numb…"

"Do you know how scared I was!?" Yusuke shouted.

"Is that not the point of Halloween?" Yoko asked, sounding innocent, but his eyes held amusement.

"Treat-or-Trick!" Kaori said, holding up her bag again. Yoko whispered something to her, then she said "Trick-or-Treat!"

Yusuke's eye twitched. He dug into his bowl and dropped a handful into Yoko's bag. "Ok, Kaori, show me," he said, arms crossed.

"What?" Kaori tilted her head to the side, slightly confused.

"You have to show me the goods or I don't give you anything," Yusuke explained, pointing to her shirt.

"Oh, really?" Kaori asked, looking to Yoko. His eyes were dark with anger as he glared at the detective, a growl in his throat.

"Sorry, fox-boy," Yusuke said with a shrug. "I did it with every other girl. Just cause she's yours doesn't mean she gets off the hook."

"If she shows you anything, I rip out your eyes," Yoko growled. Yusuke shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll just have to get a feel," He said, a smirk tugging at the sides of his mouth. Kaori stepped back, using the bag of candy as a shield. Yusuke's smirk grew wider. "Trick-or-Treat."

Yoko's glare hardened when he realized Yusuke's attempt at humor. "I can murder you on this day, and no one will come to your aid," he hissed.

"Nope, Koenma needs me to watch for demons," Yusuke said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Yoko merely smirked.

"Demons come into the human world every Halloween," he said. "Nothing will happen if you are not here to protect the humans from tee-pees."

"Wait, if you die, can I have more candy?" Kaori asked, all fear gone and hope in her eyes. "I really like those Snickers things. OH! And Kitty-Kat Bars!"

"You can have all of it if you keep him from killing me," Yusuke said, backing up, but tripping over his cape. "Please!"

Kaori reached over and pulled Yoko into a kiss. His face immediately softened, and he smiled when she pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "Don't kill Yusuke please," she asked in a sweet voice while rubbing his ear. Yoko purred softly and nodded.

"Can I at least hurt him for taking advantage of your innocence?" he asked. Yusuke's eyes grew wide.

Kaori shrugged. "Sure. Just don't kill him." Yoko smiled warmly at her, then turned has gaze on Yusuke, a glare returning once again. Yusuke scooted back on the ground.

"You have two seconds to run," Yoko said. Yusuke nodded, then sprinted to his house. Yoko smirked, pulling a seed out of his hair. An ojiki grew, searching for movement and pulling Yoko towards the detective. Yoko stalked causually, knowing that Yusuke's eratic heartbeat would leave him nowhere to hide.

Never in his life had Yusuke been so afraid of his own home. It was just like the horror movies, except that this was a real demon after him. No fake bodies, no police officer to run to, no little trick to sneak away. Just him, an angry kitsune, and a plant that would try to eat him after it hunted him down like a insect. No Haunted Hay ride would ever compare to this.


End file.
